Under the waves
by Luz Escura
Summary: Alexandra get into a fight with her step-mother and runs away. When Jack and the team find her on another planete will they be able to figure out a way to make her happy again?
1. Default Chapter

Under the waves  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own the SGC characters or settings or anything from the show for that matter! SO DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
The warmth of the hot sun beat down on my face. I woke flipping my hair back out of the ocean water. The waves hit my back and soaked my T-shirt and my jeans. All I could remember of the previous night was falling asleep by the water on the Mystique Moon. It was the 6th time this month. My step- mother Kathleen was going to be furious. She was always worrying about me. I'm 19 for cryin' out loud! She said if I continue with this strange 'habit' I'm going to have to live with the Tol'kra in the desert. But who is she to tell me what to do; she's not even my mother. I crawled out onto the beach and just laid there wondering what Kathleen would say this time. And finally I pulled myself to my feet and brushed the beige sand off my body. I picked up my sandals off the ground and started walking to our family cottage. I opened the door and tossed my sandals on the floor of the entrance and continued down the hall to my room. I changed into my white tank-top and my black DANCESTUFF dance pants. Just as I trotted out of my room Kathleen stood at the door. I felt like I was Cinderella from that movie on Earth, with the mean step-parent and step-sisters. Luckily for me I didn't get any step-sisters, but I did get a step-brother and he was cool. "Alexandria Carmen Elizabeth Grace! (Yes that is my full name) What have I told you about staying by the ocean at night!?" Kathleen's voice was the angriest I have heard in a long time. "Yes I know! Ok! But I'm not a baby anymore! I'm 19! And you don't have to keep worrying about me!" "But Alexandria you know that I am your closest living family, your father is dead Alex.Dead." I couldn't take it. I hated it when she kept saying the he was dead. He died when I was 15. My mother and father had a divorce and then he got married to HER. Kathleen. She murdered him for our money. Coming back to reality I had a reaction that would change my whole life! I flung at her knocking her onto the ground then started throwing as many punches as I could until she swung at me knocking me over. My brother had finally walked in and separated us. I would have killed her if it wasn't for him. 


	2. The Tol'Kra

Author's notes: Yes this chapter will be alot longer and sorry for any misconvinyence but Its my first story and I messed up on the first chapeter so I deleted the story and re-did it so that's all! Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate stuff so cut back on the sueing!  
  
Under the waves Chapter 2  
  
My brother Don dragged me and Kathleen into the living room and sat us down across from each other. I hated him for that. He always had a way to calm everyone down. I hated it when he did that because I just wanted to kill her! I sighed and looked up at Don. He stared back at me for a moment but I looked away. Then after 10mins of silence Kathleen spoke up.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say your sorry Alex?! I mean I can't just sit here all day!"  
  
I was looking at the floor but when she finished I looked up at her shooting her an evil glare. I got up and went to my room to get my stuff. That's it! I'm leaving this place! I thought stuffing my clothes into a bag and running out the back door. I left a note for Don. Not like he would have cared. He was on HER side. I ran out to the beach but stopped because they would know I would go there. It was only a kelometer from our house. Then it clicked. The Stargate! I thought moving in that direction. I had been running for the last 20mins. I could just see it. I ran as fast as I could. When I got to the DHD I dialled in some in a combination to the Tol`kra. The wormhole opened and ran into it and appered on the Tol'kra home planet. I didn't know what to do. I walked for a little bit and then tried finding Martouf. 


End file.
